Muppet Wiki:Images Wanted
This page is a place to list pages that need images -- either because we don't have a picture on that page, or because we need a better quality picture. Listing pages here may encourage other contributors to scan and upload their pictures. Note: Preferred image size, especially for character pages, is 300 pixels or larger. If you have a smaller image and can't resize it or replace it with a larger one, feel free to ask someone else for help. If you upload a picture that's on this list, please take it off the list. And thanks! Placeholder images * — used in tables * — used in galleries * — used in landscape galleries Screenshots * The Patent-Pending Pottophone * Debra Spinney's cameo in Sesame Street in Puerto Rico * better profile screenshot for Piri * Oscar's trash can ** Snuffy - episode 2122 ** Wanda Cousteau - episode 3161 ** Gina - episode 3787 ** Elmo and Zoe - episode 4064 * Fay Ray subtraction insert - Episode 3216, Episode 3333, Episode 3376 * Animated Muppets ** Lanford - Fraggle Rock cartoon theme ** Rosita - Story Time Adventures ** Rudy - Abby's Amazing Adventures Upgrades Images for which we know better quality screenshots can be acquired. * File:TmsBackstage.jpg, File:TmsBackstage2.jpg, I took these in the early wiki days when we were worried about using images over 300px wide and now I can't remember what episode(s) they're from. —Scott (message me) 12:23, August 14, 2017 (UTC) * Image:SNLcredit.jpg * Muppet Christmas Carol: :*Image:MCC.png :*Image:Beggar1.jpg :*Image:Prisonerjack.jpg * Image:Cameo.steph4107.jpg Characters * The Muppets on Puppets characters * Hank Hibler * Guy in Lab Coat * Mr. Ortiz * Mel the Lemur * Lulu the Potto * Lawrence the Orangutan * Claire's Mom (better picture) Muppets Most Wanted * Songs ** Water Music-Alla Hornpipe ** La Rejouissance ** which one is the ballet at 1:13:48 ? pages needed some screenshots already at Muppets Most Wanted deleted scenes * Tower of London Books Muppets Sesame Street Songs * Grouchelot from Episode 2776 * Category:Kermit's_Swamp_Years_Songs Home video * Covers for various formats: ** The Muppet Movie (video) ** The Great Muppet Caper (video) ** Hey Cinderella! (video) ** Follow That Bird (video) Merchandise * Muppet posters * The Muppet Babies Playhouse seen in Child's Play * Better pics of Miss Piggy's Hats Off to Moi Figurine Collection * Better pics of On the Road with Kermit and Miss Piggy Motorcycle Figurine Collection * higher res version of File:1989 fraggle rock holiday calendar.jpg * Tuxedo Kermit Action Figure with Toys R Us sticker Albums *Sony Wonder cassettes *Australian editions of the US Sesame Street LP's on Axis Records and Summit Records *Australian editions of the US Sony Wonder CD's and cassettes on EMI *German edition of The Sesame Street Book & Record on CBS Records *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' cassettes Appearances * Piggy on The Charles Grodin Show * The Other Half * The Richard Simmons Show * The Mike Douglas Show: 1968, 1975, 1976 * I Love You * Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve People * Steve Zuckerman * Carmen Cuesta * Ron Marshall * Bruce Cayard * Adam Hunt * Dwight R.B. Cook * Fred Garbers * Peter Chung * Jeff Hyslop * Olga Merediz as Gloria Montoya Misc * Henson Performance Control System (see Thread:214439) Magazines * better scan of File:Character.alicecoopermuppet.jpg, unsure which magazine it's from The Works These are two pages from Jim Henson: The Works showing off a number of magazine covers featuring the Muppets. We're looking for more info on those we don;t have pages for yet so that we may cover them in Category:Magazine Appearances. See also * Muppet Wiki:Unidentified Appearances * Muppet Wiki:Celebrities Wanted * Muppet Wiki:Appearances Wanted __NOWYSIWYG__ Images Wanted